It is currently believed that a causitive factor in diseases such as atherosclerosis and hyperlipaemia is the deposition of cholesterol in the body, particularly within the arteries. A number of compounds are available for reducing the deposition of cholesterol, including clofibrate and simfibrate. Also, our U.S. Pat. application No. 576,651, filed May 12, 1975, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,140 issued Sept. 28, 1976, discloses a series of compounds (designated ML-236A, ML-236B and ML-236C) which are 4-hydroxy-2-pyrone derivatives. There is, however, a continuing need for new compounds having this activity.